You Smell Veery Good
by MissFlorence.b
Summary: Cute chalek one-shot :


I do not own Chloe King, and I really wish they hadn't cancelled it :(

Chloe lay on her bed studying when she heard her window slide open and someone land softly inside. She didn't turn to see who it was as she had been expecting Alek to come get her for training. The window let in a cool breeze and an unfamiliar smell wafted under Chloe's nose, it didn't smell like Alek. In a panic she reached under her pillow for her dagger and flung it at the window while diving over the side of her bed. Chloe lay on her stomach waiting for a sound, but nothing came. She peeked over the top of her bed to see Alek standing by the window, wide eyed and holding the dagger in mid aid.

"As much as I appreciate your enthusiasm, training hasn't started yet." Alek smirked

Chloe smiled apologetically and stood up again

"Ready to go? Jasmine is waiting" He asked turning to the window

"Wait," said Chloe sniffing the air while walking towards him "are you wearing cologne?"

"You like it?" whispered Alek, leaning in close so their faces were inches apart

"You never wear cologne, got a hot date lined up?" She joked back trying to hide her flushed cheeks.

"As a matter of fact, yeah I do." Alek boasted. He was so cocky sometimes, it made her mad.

"Well," Chloe retorted, pushing him away "It smells like dirty laundry. Didn't you say Jasmine was waiting?"

Chloe climbed out the window and onto the roof with Alek close behind.

They ran in silence to the park they always trained at and met Jasmine who was obviously pissed from having to wait for them.

"I was waiting to tell you, Valentina called and she wants you to work on fighting with weapons. I didn't prepare for that tonight, so I am going to run back to the penthouse to get some things." Jasmine stated, and then turned to Alek "You can work with Chloe on her hand to hand combat until I get back ok."

"I'm faster, I'll go get them for you" Alek replied quickly

"No. Chloe need training against assassins larger than herself, you need to stay" She ordered and sped out of the park.

Chloe took this opportunity to duck and strike Alek's legs with hers. He lost his balance but flipped back onto his feet in a fighting stance. Alek swung his arm at her, which she ducked and elbowed him in the stomach. He momentarily gasped for air before they resumed fighting. _Serves__ him__ right_ she thought to herself, fighting back harder than ever, _he__ acts__ all__ charming__ but __he __is__ just __a __big__ jocko__ player_. After an especially hard kick in the stomach from Chloe, Alek stopped fighting back.

"What is your problem tonight?" he gasped

"You, Alek Petrov!" Chloe yelled, furiously punching his chest. "You. Just. Don't. Get. It!"

Alek stood still letting her attack him.

"You can't just go around being all sweet and charming because it can hurt people!"

Aleck grabbed Chloe's wrists in an attempt to calm her but she struggled against him toppling them over. Alek landed straddling Chloe pinning her hands above her head, they both fell silent.

"I have a confession to make Chloe," Aleck whispered, "I lied, there is no date."

Chloe looked into his eyes blankly "I wore the cologne for you Chloe."

Alek loosened his grip on Chloe's hands and took his weight off her. She pushed against his chest flipping them over so she was on top.

"I have a confession too," she smiled shyly, "You smell very good" She said leaning in to smell his neck, mimicking the day he tried to kiss her in the corridor.

Alek laughed at that and rolled them again, by now they were both covered in grass. Alek placed his hands on either side of her head and leaned in kissing her with passion. Chloe grabbed onto the front of his t-shirt and they rolled around making out in the grass until somebody cleared their throat. Alek and Chloe looked up to see Jasmine holding three bamboo poles with her eyebrows raised.

"Not really what I meant by hand to hand combat, Alek." She said amused.

Alek pulled himself and Chloe off the ground taking the poles from Jasmine.

"It's not my fault Chloe was entranced by the smell of me." He argued, but was soon hit over the back of his head by Chloe's bamboo pole.

"Ooops!" She said sweetly "It slipped."

"You think you're so cute, don't you?" said Alek scowled

"It's because I am" she giggled, kissing his cheek wiping away his frown.

"Yeah, I'm leaving now," Jasmine stated, "I'll see you tomorrow guys." And she left again.

"I think we should keep working on hand to hand combat tonight, don't you think?" Grinning, Alek leaning back in to kiss her softly.

I hope you liked it!


End file.
